


I Only Have Eyes for You, and You, and You...

by Cambionarewhereitsat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, Mind Control, Sex Work, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambionarewhereitsat/pseuds/Cambionarewhereitsat
Summary: Connor has been refusing to bring customers to bed. Hank has a plan to fix that, but first he's going to need to convince Nines to help him.Brothel AU. 2 short chapters upon completion.Implied Reed/900Considering turning this into a comic so let me know if you'd be interested in seeing that.





	I Only Have Eyes for You, and You, and You...

Connor had been refusing customers for days. Gavin told him the android had been complaining about the lack of visits from his boss, but Hank was a busy man, he couldn't drop what he was doing everytime the pretty piece of plastic wanted attention. Besides, favoritism was bad for morale. Soon all of the talents would think they could get away with making demands, unless he put a stop to this.  
"Find some leverage," Hank responded gruffly. His chair creaked as he leaned back to fix Gavin with a stare that dared to be challenged.  
"With what?" Gavin countered, a bold move that Hank planned to remember next time one of his other employees was in need of a promotion. "The only thing he cares about is you and his brother, and you've already got Nines under your thumb."  
"Fuckin' android," Hank muttered. He never should have hired one but there were things a robot could do that a human could never accomplish and people were willing to pay big money for that. If only Connor were actually taking clients. "I'll see him, this afternoon. Let him know."

Connor was thrilled to see him. Hank had never been able to figure out the cause of the android's obsession, but it was relentless. A glance at the room revealed that Connor had prepared tea and cake that he couldn't even consume, all for Hank's visit. What did he think such a set-up would earn him?  
"Please sit down, Mr. Anderson," the android offered, pulling out a chair to the little bistro table he had in the corner of his room.  
"I'm not here for pleasantries, Connor. You've been shirking on your responsibilities. You have regulars bitching to me that you won't see them. That's money owed to me that you're refusing, that you're stealing from my pocket. Are you listening?"  
Connor had been meticulously cutting a slice of cake, careful not to damage the frosted rose that decorated it. He offered it to Hank with a hopeful smile, "Have a seat, and we can discuss this."  
With a jerk, Hank swatted the plate from Connor's hand. The delicate craftsmanship of the frosting flattened on the tile floor as the plate shattered around it. "There's nothing to discuss," he growled as the android crouched to gather the broken pieces. "I fucked you once to find out what you could do, but believe me, it's not gonna happen again, sweetheart."  
The shards of the plate clattered through Connor's fingers. For just a moment his frosting smeared fingers trembled then he turned a smile toward Hank. "Don't say that, Mr. Anderson. I can be anything you want me to be, just let me show you."  
Hank watched impassively as Connor pulled at the man's pants and freed his cock. Even when limp, he was sizable, and the android struggled to take its full girth between his lips. Though he attempted it with all the confidence he could muster, it was soon clear that Connor's efforts were having no effect on his boss.

  
The android pulled back to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand while his cheeks colored in embarrassment.  
"I could-"  
Hank interrupted him, "I think you've embarrased yourself enough," he said as he tucked himself back into his pants.  
But Connor still clung to him, his simulated breathing labored and heady. "Please, Mr. Anderson. You're the only one I can think of."  
Hank peeled the androids hands off of him like one might handle a piece of refuse. "Show some self-respect, my dear and save this desperate show for the customers which you'll be seeing again, unless you want me to send you to the Gentleman's Parlor."

But Hank's warning had fallen on deaf ears. The android continued to go unseen, much to the chagrin of those customers who only lusted for synthetic skin and metal joints.  
Hank's phone buzzed on the corner of the desk and Gavin's voice greeted him. "Nines is here to see you, sir."  
With the press of a button the boss answered, "Send him in."  
He was sitting on the edge of the desk when Nines entered, his arms folded over his broad chest.  
Where his older brother was emotive and unabashed, Nines was reserved and careful with every move he made. He was smartly dressed and, for some reason, had taken to wearing rimless glasses despite his perfect android vision.  
"Mr. Anderson," he said as he approached with measured steps, "You wished to speak to me about Connor?"  
"That's right," the man said as be unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and made a show of rolling them carefully up just above his elbows. "Despite my pointed warning, he's been refusing to work. Even with your mechanical mind, you must understand how it makes me look, having an employee that doesn't respect my authority."  
Nines' brow furrowed ever so slightly. What sort of calculations were happening in his mind? Then he spoke, "What can I do to help, Mr. Anderson?"  
"Well, Nines," Hank said, his belt buckle giving a not-so-subtle clatter as he unfastened it, "You can start by convincing me to keep your precious 'big brother' instead of throwing him to the Gentleman's Parlor for the sickos to tear limb from limb."  
Nines continued to eye the boss with an impartial stare. The LED spinning wildly on his temple was the only sign that he was processing what Hank had said.  
Finally, he repeated, "What can I do to help, Mr. Anderson?"  
"Heh." Hank tugged his belt free from the loops and slung it around Nines neck. Even grounded as the android was, a yank on the belt was enough for the sizable man to close the distance between them. "Smartass. Where do you get off acting so proud? Your brother's a slut who doesn't even think about how his actions are gonna effect you."  
"I don't know what you mean, sir," Nines said, appearing unphased.  
"Of course you don't," Hank chuckled. The belt creaked in his hand as he tightened it around the android's neck. CyberLife's plastic people didn't need to breathe, but the pressure of the belt triggered a choked response. The sound hit Hank hard and his dick swelled in his pants.  
'You know what to do with that, don't you? Or do you and Gavin sneak into the customer rooms after hours just to hold hands?"  
Nines' brow twitched at the mention of Reed. Despite his reserved exterior, the android had a soft spot for that wreck of a man. "I know what to do with it," he answered, his words spoken with the tension of an overwound violin string.  
The weight of Hank's palm was heavy on the android's shoulder as he was forced to kneel. This was what Connor was missing, the need for a guiding hand to convince him of what he wanted. The glare that Nines gave him when Hank tugged on the belt with a muttered, "Go on then," did more for the man than any amount of begging Connor could muster.  
That defiant look remained on the android's features even as he unzipped Hank's pants and wrapped both hands around the human's cock. He parted his lips only nominally as they met the head of Hank's cock. A flick of the tongue was all he was able to offer before the man grew impatient.  
With a tug of the belt, Nines lurched forward and Hank's cock filled his mouth and pushed into his throat. The delicate line furrowing the android's brow deepened.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Hank asked with a chuckle, "Too used to sucking on Reed's little pecker?"  
Nines raised a brow in question. It was all he could manage with the human's cock buried between his lips.  
"You're right, I should just let you get down to business," Hank said with another tug on the belt. Then he felt it. The android was manipulating his throat like a goddamned massager. He cleared his throat, "There you go. "  
Fuck. It was a crime that Nines had gotten himself a more wholesome profession. The things he was doing with his mouth and throat had Hank panting in minutes. Plastic fuckers would line up on the street for treatment like this.  
"You're wasted on Gavin," Hank grunted, freeing himself from the android's lips for a breather.  
"Is that a compliment, Mr. Anderson?" Nines asked, peering up at Hank from around the swell of his cock.  
"Heh, don't get your hopes up, kid. I just think you're wasting your potential. I ain't satisfied yet"  
He laughed when the android opened his mouth. "Not quite what I had in mind." Hank caught Nines by the hair and hefted him to his feet. "Hard to bargain for your brother while your mouth's full."  
Nines was becoming angry now, Hank could see it in the flash of red that his LED gave off. The wrinkle of his brow had deepened into a scowl behind the useless lenses of his glasses. "Mr. Anderson. You implied that recieving sexual satisfaction was the means by which I would bargin for Connor," Nines said through grit teeth.  
"Is that what you thought? You dumb shit. You're just keeping me from getting bored while we have our little talk."  
Hank wrenched Nines to his feet by the belt. There was a clatter as the man hefted the android onto his desk, scattering office supplies onto the floor. "You know a lot about the technical aspect of an android's mind," Hank said as he pinned Nines' cheek to the desk with the weight of his palm. "There must be some way to make a deviated android follow orders."  
"You're asking the impossible," Nines huffed against the desk. All poise was gone from his features as he lay there prone while Hank tugged on the android's pants. It was a delight to see him like this.  
The garments dropped to their ankles and Hank shoved a meaty finger into Nines' entrance. "Tsk, you're bone dry. How rude." He leaned over his captive, the swell of his belly fitting quite nicely into the curve of Nines' back. When his beard brushed the molded plastic of the android's ear, Hank spoke again, "RK unit 900, SR 313 248 317 - 87. Command A7236 lubrication maximum, tension -2."  
A sort of shudder ran through the body beneath him and Hank felt a rush of moisture at his fingertip. "Don't lie to me, you piece of shit." He growled, "I know there are still voice commands that work on you lot."  
"M-Mr. Anderson," Hank felt a surge of triumph when he heard the android stutter, "Do you really expect me to alter my own brother's programming? So you can force him to entertain your clients?"  
"So I can force him to do his job," Hank corrected, emphasizing his point with a thrust of his fingers into the machine's lubed ass. Nines shuddered again and gripped the edge of the desk as if he thought he might pull himself away.  
"Or do I have to illustrate for you what would happen to him in the Gentleman's Parlor? You know that room has no rules. I only open it when I've got someone disposable," Hank explained as he teased moans out of Nines with his fingers, quiet sounds tinged by the horror of what he was hearing. "If I send him there, he won't be coming back."  
Hank pulled his fingers free, wiping them on the hem of Nines' shirt. The android didn't speak up until Hank had gotten the head of his cock into his plastic ass. "W-wait. I think I have an idea."  
"That right?" Hank countered, pressing down harder on Nines' face until he heard a faint snap. "Let's hear it."  
The android swallowed unnecessarily, feigning humanity. "An override of his visual processors. I can create a voice command, to cause him to misinterpret human visuals, so he sees you instead."  
"Huh," Hank said, finally easing up on Nines' head so he could look him in the eye. He gave an almost thoughtful roll of his hips before he spoke again, "Will that really work?"  
"I'm sure of it," Nines' tone was strained even though he'd only taken about half of Hank's cock so far.  
"Makes him take his customers and convinces him he gets to fuck me again, not bad. Guess you're more than just a glorified sex toy after all, Nines, but just barely."  
"What a relief," Nines sighed.  
The conversation lapsed once business was concluded. Words were replaced with grunts and moans. The scrape and clatter of Hank's desk resisting the push of his hips barely covering the wet slap of each thrust.  
Nines remained as quietly as he could, biting his lip until Hank's breathing in his ear became more strained, more hectic. "N-no," he stammered, pushing back on the human's hips but it was too late. Hank had already finished, thrust as deeply into the android as he could get.  
Hank pulled away to light a cigarette and watch the moisture leak out of Nines and down his speckled thighs. "You've got two days to turn Connor back into a proper fucking machine. Better get started."


End file.
